Amor Maior Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sempre se considerou um monstro, Mas até ela mostraria para ele que o amava completamente


**Amor Maior.**

**Jota Quest.**

Remo Lupin sempre foi um solitário, desde pequeno ele teve que viver isolado, pois todos o achavam um monstro por causa de um acidente, mas ele nunca pensou que a vida dele pudesse mudar quando ele fosse para Hogwarts.

-Vamos lá Remo –Tiago falava para ele, era estranho para um garoto que tinha vivido anos sem amigo ver o garoto chamar ele assim –O trem vai sair daqui a pouco –Sírius se aproxima e fala.

-Ih Tiago... Ele ta no mundo da lua de novo –Sírius sorri maroto –temo que ir ser aluado –mas nisso Tiago sumiu –onde aquele tapado foi? –mas Remo apenas sorri, embora ele não tivesse falado para os amigos sobre a doença dele, os amigos sempre o trataram como igual.

**Eu quero ficar só, mas comigo só eu não consigo  
Eu quero ficar junto, mas sozinho só não é possível  
E preciso amar direito, um amor de qualquer jeito.**

Tiago tinha falado que ele estava ajudando uma garota a passar pela barreira, Remo sorri para a garota, pois ela estava com medo, mas logo eles entram no trem e começam a conversar, foi então que ele a viu.

Ela tinha cabelos longos dourados e olhos azuis profundos, era como um anjo que descia do céu.

=Podemos sentar aqui? E que algumas pessoas pegaram a nossa cabine –a outra garota fala, mas remo só tinha olhos para a loira.

-Esta e Narcisa Neytmam eu sou Arabella Figg –logo começou as apresentações, mas Remo apenas concorda, ele não conseguia falar.

**Ser amor a qualquer hora, ser amor de corpo inteiro  
Amor de dentro pra fora, amor que eu desconheço  
Quero um amor maior, amor maior que eu  
Quero um amor maior,um amor maior que eu.**

-Você esta bem Remo? –Remo se assusta quando ouve ela o chamar pelo nome.

-Sim... Estou sim... –ele fala timidamente, por que aquela garota o estava deixando assim?

-E que... Você esta pálido... Esta se sentindo bem? –Ela estava preocupada com ele, o lobisomem que todos odiavam, com ele, mas Remo não conseguia responder, ele olha para os amigos que sorriem.

-Ele e assim desde que conhecemos ele Narcisa, acho que ele não gosta muito de viajar –Tiago pisca para ele.

-Ele e tímido coitado... liga não –Sírius fala com um sorriso maroto, Merlin se ele e assim agora, imagina quando for mais velho, Remo pensava.

**Eu quero ficar só, mas comigo só eu não consigo  
Eu quero ficar junto, mas sozinho só não é possível  
E preciso amar direito, um amor de qualquer jeito  
Ser amor a qualquer hora, ser amor de corpo inteiro.**

Todas as noites de lua cheia ele iria para a casa do grito e libertava o animal que ele tinha que guardar, Remo odiava o que ele tinha que se transformar, alem das pessoas ficarem com medo dele, ele não poderia ficar perto dos amigos, nem de Narcisa.

-Isso não e justo –era o ultimo pensamento dele antes do lobo assumir.

**Amor de dentro pra fora, amor que eu desconheço  
Quero um amor maior, amor maior que eu  
Quero um amor maior,um amor maior que eu.**

O quinto ano tinha chegado com varias surpresas, mas a que mais ele teve medo, foi o dia em que as garotas exigiram saber o porque de Tiago e Sírius terem se transformado em animagos clandestinos, era a hora em que ele perderia tudo, a amizade de Lílian e Arabella, mas o mais importante, ele perderia ela, ele perderia Narcisa para sempre.

Eles estavam em uma sala fechada com todos os feitiços, as garotas olhavam bravas para os dois, mas Remo resolve falar.

-A culpa não e deles... E minha... –elas se viram para ele, Arabella sorri timidamente e fala.

-Não tente puxar a culpa para você Re... Sabemos que você não faria nada de errado, mas estes dois podem ser presos por isso... –Mas ela para de falar ao que Remo grita.

-VOCÊS QUEREM SABER O POR QUE DELES SE TRANSFORMAREM ILEGALMENTE? E POR MINHA CAUSA, POR CAUSA DE UM MALDITO LOBISOMEM QUE ME MORDEU E EU TENHO QUE SOFRER TODO MÉS, ELES FIZERAM ISSO, POIS O LOBO FICA MAIS CALMO COM OUTROS ANIMAIS... ELES NÃO FIZERAM NADA DE MAU... ELES AJUDARAM O MONSTRO DO AMIGO DELES –Mas ele para de falar ao que Narcisa o esbofeteou –O... O que? –

-Isso era para você parar de falar estas coisas –ela o puxa pela gravata –e isso... E para você ver que não e um monstro –e ela o beija profundamente.

**Então seguirei meu coração até o fim pra saber se é amor  
Magoarei mesmo assim mesmo sem querer pra saber se é amor  
Eu estarei mais feliz mesmo morrendo de dor  
Pra saber se é amor, se é amor.**

Ele não poderia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ela não achou que ele era um monstro e estava o beijando, ele a amava a muito tempo e agora ela estava mostrando que o amava também, mas a realidade cai sobre ele e ele a afasta delicadamente.

-Não posso... –ele deixa uma lagrima cair –não posso fazer isso com você –ele começa a sair quando ela o puxa para um abraço.

-Você esteve muito tempo sozinho Remo Jonas Lupin... Eu não vou te deixar mais –

-Mas... Você não pode Cisa... –ele abaixa a cabeça –eu sou um monstro... –

-Você não e –ela fala fortemente e depois mais delicada –você e o homem que eu amo –e o beija novamente.

**Quero um amor maior, amor maior que eu  
Quero um amor maior,um amor maior que eu.**

Ele estava deitado em uma cama da ala hospitalar ainda em choque, ela não poderia ter feito aquilo, poderia ter sido perigoso, mas os amigos dele tinham o convencido, ela era uma bruxa talentosa, ele não tinha nenhuma duvida que ela e as amigas pudessem ter virado animagas, mas ele ainda tinha medo.

-Vocês não deveriam ter feito isso... –ele fala quietamente ao que ela sorri.

-E eu te falei que jamais iria te deixar sozinho de novo –ela se aproxima dele.

-E se algo tivesse acontecido? E se vocês tivessem se machucado? E se... –Mas ele para de falar ao que ela o beija.

-Deixa o e se, Remo... Você não vai conseguir argumento sobre o que sinto... E eu te amo Remo Lupin, e nada vai mudar isso –embora Remo estivesse com medo, ele não pode negar o calor que aquelas palavras o trouxeram, ele tinha achado um amor maior do que ele, um amor que teria vários obstáculos, mas que eles superariam.****


End file.
